Unexpected
by Queenq
Summary: No one could predict the circumstances surrounding a letter to the Cullen family.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**: This work is intended as a piece of fiction. I don't own anything.

**AN: So, this story has been in my pc for some time and I finally decided to post it. I consider it a sequel for my other story "One time only." Hope you guys like this one too.**

There's no mistaking the feeling of despair and sadness as I reach the main house. The path from mine and Emmet's cabin is not long but the atmosphere that's been surrounding the family this whole week seems to have spread throughout the land.

Emmet changed me during our honeymoon, I wanted that to be the start of our new life. He was a little apprehensive but I knew he would never deny me. When he did it, I never felt more connected with him and since then our bond seems to have increased tenth fold. He was a little scared after I woke up and didn't behaved like a newborn but after a second he laugh it off saying he now had proof I was as special as he always said. When we got back, the family gave us a cabin, saying we needed our privacy and own space, at least in the beginning.

It was a surprise but I have to say I love our home. I love the moments alone we can have without having 6 other people listening to us. And although Esme and Alice decorated, Emmett and I made sure we build our home like we wanted. We usually spend our days with the family in the main house and the nights relaxing and making love at ours. And everything was perfect, the life I always dreamed of…until about a week ago.

It happened right after a game night. Edward, Rosalie, Esme and I were celebrating our win while Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle were being sore losers. I don't remember who answered the door or who read the letter but I do remember knowing things weren't going to be normal for a while.

The letter: A _request _from the Volturi kindly asking Carlisle's presence for a hearing. It didn't say what it was about, it simply said:_"Carlisle, We look forward our meeting in a week's time."_

I never heard such a deafening quiet. No one knew what to expect but everyone knew we needed to be cautious.

As the mates clung and comforted each other, Jasper broke the silence.

"Carlisle shouldn't go alone."

"I'll go." we heard at the same time by both Edward and Emmett.

I turned to look at Rosalie, she gave me a nod and all hell broke loose.

I don't think I ever was so angry, loud, selfish, but most of all scared. For my Emmett, for us. And I don't have to say Rosalie was twice as worse. That night both Edward and Emmett were not allowed in the bedroom.

The next morning was worse because I realized it had happened. It was real. Emmett knocked lightly on the door poking his head to see if he could get in. I knew my eyes would be red if they could and as I saw the guilty and pleading face of my love I couldn't stop a sob sound from my throat.

Emmett swept me up in his arms cradling me like a child, telling me how much he loved me now and always.

I managed to calm down focusing on how Emmett felt, but we both knew we needed to talk sooner rather than later so he broke the silence.

"Baby, please, can we talk about it? I don't want to make you mad; I just want you to understand. Please."

Fearing what I would hear I couldn't speak, just nodded.

"I don't want to leave you. I never want to do that. The time away from you will devastate me, you know that, but I'm doing this for us."

I said nothing just lifted my head to look at him.

"Obviously, I don't want Carlisle to go alone. I want to be there to protect him but more importantly to protect you. We both know your name would be the one brought up to go with Carlisle and Edward, but I can't have that." And I couldn't deny I was expecting someone to say my name but before I could say anything he continued.

"I'm being selfish, I know, but even with the Volturi knowing you're now a vampire they don't know the extent of your powers. And I'm going to do everything in my power so that they never find out. I'm going to protect you. I need to protect you." He said looking at me waiting for my reaction.

I did the only thing I could. Kissed him. Showing all my love, devotion and forgiveness. Because even if I didn't like it, deep down I knew he's right. If the Volturi find out about me they could split us up or use Emmett as leverage towards me and I never want to think about those possibilities.

"I get it Em. I don't like it. But I get it." I said.

"I don't like it either but it's our only option." He replied.

"But what if Aro sees my abilities while touching you guys?"

"Then I'll think of something to stall him. I don't want to risk you going and forced to stay there." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Promise me you'll be careful, won't do anything stupid? And always remember I'm here waiting for you." He nods and we spend the night making love, cherishing every moment that we had.

That was days ago and after a lot of planning, reassurances and promises it's finally time for them to leave. All the couples are enjoying the final moments alone; however I'm missing something or more exactly someone…Emmett. He's not in the cabin, not in the main house. As I start to get angry, I remember our spot.

And there he is. Lying down on the ground looking at the stars. To anyone looking in, it would seem like a peaceful picture but I know better. He doesn't even acknowledge me as I lay on the ground next to him with my head on his chest. I wait until he's ready to share what's on his mind.

It starts with one hand; combing lightly through my hair, like he always does when we are lying awake in bed. Then with a sigh he brings he's other hand to my waist turning me more into him. I take my cue and turn my body so that I'm almost completely lying on top of him. I bring my hand to he's cheek at the same time caressing and turning he's head to look at me.

"I was looking all over for you, Em." I say trying but failing to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"I'm sorry." he sighs "I just don't like it when you see me like this."

I know I look just as confused as I feel when I say "What are you talking about? Have you changed your mind? You don't want to go to Italy with them? That's fine…we can make something up."

"That's not it."

"Then please talk to me, Emmy. Don't shut me out."

"I'm just….scared." And even being a vampire I would have missed it if I weren't paying attention.

I open my mouth to reply but stop when I notice he'll keep going.

"I'm scared I'm making the wrong decision. Don't get me wrong I still think it's the right thing to do, to protect us but what if this is exactly what they want? What if when we're gone they come here, attacking the family…attacking you. And I won't be here to protect you." He finishes with a tight grip on my waist.

I lean my head against his comforting myself with his smell and touch.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, baby. I honestly think if they were going to come, they wouldn't announce it. They would already be here. Besides Jasper is staying and I'm sure Alice will be watching the whole time. Also, it's not like I'm helpless."

"I know, Bella. And I didn't mean like you couldn't take care of yourself, you're the most gifted of us all. I just…I will never forgive myself if something happens to you."

"How about this, I promise if Alice sees something, anything, I'll call you right away so you can come running okay?"

He chuckles and kisses me like I've been waiting the whole day.

When we break the kiss I keep my eyes closed so I can voice my deepest fear.

"I'm scare too. I'm scared they will keep you there. That I'll never see you again. "

He sits us both with me still in his lap, my legs around his waist.

"Look at me." He says in a forceful tone I have no choice listening to.

"Nothing and I mean nothing will keep me away from you. Okay? Don't ever think that. And besides why would they want me? I'm not special. I don't have any powers like Edward." He tries to lift my moods but one harsh look from me; he knows he's gone over the limit.

He hugs me, kissing my face over and over again saying he's sorry.

"You're special to me Emmett. I can't live without you. And you know you're stronger than every vampire out there; I won't survive if something happens to you. Please promise me you'll be careful. Please promise me." My voice says going from an angry sound to a pleading one.

He looks me straight in the eyes giving me no doubt about his seriousness "I promise."

He kisses me to make up for the time we won't see each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I love you so much. Don't ever forget that."

"I'll miss you too Emmy. And I'll love you forever."

We make love, making memories to keep us a little sane in the time apart. Time seemed to get away from us until neither could deny the time to go had arrived.

We walk at human pace, cuddling, trying to delay the inevitable and as we reach the main house hearing the slower pace everyone else is moving, I knew no one would hurry us up.

We all get to the living room almost at the same time. And as I look into Rosalie, Esme and Alice's eyes I know I'm not the only one who would be crying if possible.

"Well, I think it's better if the family says their goodbyes here so that on the way to and at the airport everyone has a few more minutes with their mate. How does that sound?" Carlisle broke the silence since no one else knew how to.

We all nod but stand still. I would have laughed if not certain it would come out a sob instead.

My Emmett being the brave man he is, looks at me, squeezes my hand, letting go and walking over to hug Alice and Jasper, the ones closer to us. After that the goodbyes start.

As I'm hugging Edward, I keep one eye following Emmett around the room and see that he and Jasper are talking in a hushed whisper no one understands. I move to hug Carlisle when I'm sure the whole town hears Esme's dried sobs while hugging Emmett.

As Emmett opened the passenger door to me, I'm particularly grateful we're each going on their car. It will give me some peace to suffer alone on the way back.

"Emmy-bear?" I ask while playing with his fingers that are in my hand.

"Hmm?"

"What did you said to Jasper when you guys started talking?"

"Nothing babe."

"Emmett, please."

"I just asked him to keep his guard up and to make sure you're okay." He says not looking at me.

I kiss his cheek while whispering "I love you."

The rest of the ride to the airport is quiet, both of us basking on the few moments before we have to separate.

We meet up with the others by the gate, all the couples standing side by side but staying focused on their mate. As the boarding time gets near, my heart can't take any longer so I drag Emmett to a corner by the gate.

"Promise me you'll be back." I say, my voice cracking with emotion. He wraps me up in one of ours bears hug and whispers in my ear

"I promise. Nothing will ever keep me away from you." I borrow deeper into his chest not wanting to let go. He kisses my neck, ear, face; anywhere he can reach vowing his love between kisses. When he finally reaches my lips, it's like coming home. It's a promise, a reminder of our love. Leaving no doubt we both will do what it takes to never lose 'us'.

We break free after hearing Carlisle call. As he lets go of my hand, meeting Edward and Carlisle, the three of us, me, Esme and Rosalie, stand close watching our men leave with only a promise to be back.

**Sorry for any mistakes. I tried to catch them all. Hope you all liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

******A/N**: I'm so so sorry. Sadly real life got in the way and I could find the time to write. I'm sorry and hope you guys are still there. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. And sorry for any mistakes.  


* * *

**EM POV**

An hour after takeoff and none of us has said even a single word. We don't try to fool ourselves because we all know what the other is feeling. This trip won't be easy on anyone especially with us not knowing what to expect. In order not to go crazy thinking about Bella's safety, I decide the best to do is make the time away from home the shortest possible.

The cabin's lights are already off and since most of the passengers seem to be asleep, this is the best time to come up with a game plan.

Never being one to beat around the bush I turn to them and simply say "What's the plan?"

Edward looks at me and then at Carlisle who says "We stay with our guard up and always close. They might try to separate us but we can't allow it. We won't extend our stay anymore then it's needed. We don't know what they want and we don't want to give them time to come up with more 'requests'. "

Edward nods but doesn't add anything, I don't think I ever seen him this sad. Maybe he truly is missing Rosalie like I'm missing my Bella. When I think that he gives me a sad smile.

Clearing my throat I say "I would like to ask something and this may be difficult but please try. Carlisle, I came here to protect you but that wasn't my main reason" I say guiltily but when he only nods I know we're good "My main reason is to prevent them from finding out how powerful my Bella is. And if they do, I'll do everything in my power to keep them from going to Forks looking for her. So what I ask is when Aro's touching you if he asks about the family don't let him have a glimpse at how powerful she really is. I know Aro must already know she has a power but it's for the best if he doesn't know the extent of that power."

"Of course Emmett. I always suspected that this was one of the reasons you volunteered. And don't worry, Edward and I will do whatever it takes to protect her and the family." He assured me. The rest of the flight was spend planning different courses of actions in case something went wrong.

The first surprise is already at the airport where we see a driver with a sign named "Mr. Cullen". Carlisle makes his way cautiously while Edward and I walk behind him, our eyes scanning the crowd.

"Mr. Cullen?" The driver asks.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Anthony, sir. I was hired to be your driver through your stay. I was told they didn't want you to waste time renting a car. Is that all your luggage?"

"I see. And yes, just the three bags."Carlisle said pointing behind him to mine and Edward's bag.

"Forgive me sir but I was told it would only be one person."

"You were told wrong." Carlisle simply says calmly but there was no way to miss the threat clear in his voice.

"Of course, sir. My apologies." The driver bowls his head while moving to take our bags.

We had agreed not to discuss anything important without being sure we couldn't be heard so the whole ride to the Volturi was silent. As we reached our destination, Antony stopped the car, gave us our bags and said:

"This is as far as I go. Please if you need me, I'm just a minute away. Have a good stay, sir." Leaving after handing Carlisle a phone number.

"Well, I guess we're here." Carlisle said making his way inside.

"Mr. Cullen, you're finally here. Master will be happy to hear that." Said Gianna

"It's always a pleasure to visit and I look forward speaking with Aro. Are we joining him now?"

"No. They are finishing some business and said you might enjoy sometime to yourself before the meeting to recover from the plane. I have your suite ready. I didn't know more people would come with, so I'll need one minute to get more suites ready. I take it you all want to be in rooms close to each other?" She says while ordering someone to get two more suites ready.

"Yes. Can you show us the way to them?"

"Of course. This way." She replies leading us through the long hallway.

I'm in room 5, Carlisle in 6 and Edward in 7.

"Please relax. Someone will come and get you when they're ready."

"I guess we'll see each other later. Let's all try and relax, okay?"

We each made our way in, and after dropping my bag on the floor I take my phone out to call my girl, having no doubt the others are doing the same.

**Bella POV**

We're all gathered around the tv, not really watching the movie is playing, we're all just hoping time runs faster and we hear something soon. Their absence is noticeable, there is no Carlisle to convince us to watch the History Channel, no Edward playing piano and, more importantly no Emmett making someone in the house laugh. After dropping Em off, I went hunting, spent some time at our place and at our home, but nothing really caught my attention long enough to distract me the fact he is not with me. I just notice the things that are missing. He wasn't there to share a bear with me, his lucky baseball cap isn't on our table, there's no one screaming at the football players from the game that was on the tv.

Jasper and Alice are cuddling on the couch in front of me and I can't help the jealous feeling that burns through me, but I avert my eyes before they notice me staring, Esme is reading some magazine and Rosalie is doing her nails but since I haven't seen Esme turn a page yet and since Rosalie has redone the same nail three times now, I know they're just as anxious as I am.

On the coffee table three silent phones lay side by side. I think I've looked at my phone more in the few hours than my whole life, praying for it to ring but never does. I sigh after staring at it for a few minutes and nothing happening, but as I move to get up, I hear the ringtone I've been dying to hear; In my shock it takes a mili second for me to move, sending a smile on Esme and Rose' s way signifying Carlisle and Edward will call soon too.

"Baby?" I say worry filling my voice while running towards our home but not before hearing that both Edward and Carlisle are calling too.

"I'm alright Bella." Is his greeting, knowing I was worried sick.

"Good. I miss you Emmett." I say lying down in our bed holding his pillow.

"I miss you too. I'll feel lonely tonight." My heart breaks for him but not wanting me to dwell on what we can't control he continues "How are things over there?"

"They're as well as you could expect. Jasper is tenser than usual, Alice is watching everything every couple of minutes and me, Esme and Rosalie are acting like zumbis instead of vampires." I hear his chuckle at the end.

"This will end soon. Try not to worry so much, okay? Just remember I love you and I'm coming back." He reassures me.

"I won't promise but I'll try." I say smiling at how good he knows me. "And how are things over there? Are they treating you well?"

"They were a little shocked that Edward and I came too, but nothing Carlisle couldn't handle. We still don't know what's all this about. We're resting before the meeting." No surprises there. The invitation was for Carlisle only.

"They've put us all in different suites so at least I don't have to worry about smelling Edward feet or listening to Carlisle singing in the shower." I laugh out loud at those, releasing some tension I know it was he's point in saying those things.

"You know you'll pay for those comments when you get out of the room right?"

"I have no doubt" He laughs "And it's worth it."

We stay in silence just listening to the noises on the other side, taking comfort on the familiarity of the situation when we lay in bed just focusing in each other.

"Bella?" He whispers

"Hmm" I say more relaxed than I would ever hope to feel.

"I was thinking that maybe, if you want, after I come back, we could travel together. Anywhere you want to go. I just want to be alone with you." And I fall in love with him all over again hearing the emotion on his voice.

"Anywhere I want to go?" I tease him.

"Anywhere." He promises.

"I'll think about some place. You don't have any ideas?"

"Well, I guess we could go to a private beach or to Esme Island. You in a bikini or less, all day sounds heaven."

"Oh really?" I tease him.

"Yeah! Oh wait I've changed my mind. Someplace cold, really cold where we would cuddle naked in bed all the time" He says and I can hear the joyous expression on his face.

I laugh out loud "Perv!" I tease him.

"You love me"

"Yes, yes I do. Very much."

"I love you too baby."

We continue talking for a few more minutes when he finally says:

"Bella, someone is knocking. I have to go. I'll call you later as soon as I get the chance, okay?"

"Okay, Em. I love you and miss you."

"Miss and Love you too. Stay safe okay? I'll be there before you know it."

I hang up the phone wishing time goes faster than usual. At least I'm a little more relaxed knowing he's being well treated. We'll see how long it takes 'til I'm anxious again.

After a few minutes lying in bed, smelling his pillow, I decide to brag a book, and go back to the main house, at least we'll all worry together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**********A/N**: Sorry about the long wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  


* * *

**Em POV**

Edward, Carlisle and I follow Demetri to where the meeting will take place. I don't know what Rose and Esme said to the guys but like me they both seem more confident than we were prior to our phone calls. Our girls really are miracle workers.

"Carlisle! My dear friend. I'm so glad you could come. How was your flight?" Aro says when we enter the room, making it seem like Carlisle really had a choice in the matter of coming or not.

"It was fine, my friend. Thank you for the driver. It saved us time from renting one." Carlisle said.

"Not a problem. I see you brought extra company." He says looking at us and I tense as he places his hand on Carlisle shoulder.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind them coming with. You know how stubborn both of them can be." Carlisle replys.

"Of course. It's always a pleasure, Edward and Emmett." He says, accepting his answer and moving to hug us both and when this is all over I will be teasing Edward about how long their hug lasted.

"So let's get down to business. Please bring Mr. Kent in here. We're not getting any younger." He smiled as his entourage laughed at his joke.

As a terrified human is placed in the center of the room, he turned to us and started:

"Carlisle, the reason I asked you to come was because through my many loyal friends here in Europe I discovered something really fascinating" I believe he meant instead of friends, vampires who get scared easily with all his charades "I found out that Mr. Kent here has been selling what he calls "Unique Blood". He claims his product is all natural, coming from blood of animals but still maintaining the quality, nurture and taste of the human blood."

"It is our duty as rulers to ensure what he is saying is true and it can not in any way harm our kind. But since none of us know how animal blood tastes like, I was hoping you being a doctor and having tasted both types of blood, could help us in this dilemma."

Wow. Not really what I was expecting. And judging from Carlisle and Edward's shocked face not what they were expecting either.

Carlisle recovered fast and said "Of course. I have to admit I'm quite intrigued myself. I never heard of such thing."

"Yes. Aren't we all. But first, Edward since you're here would you be so kind?" He said taking Edward's hand.

Edward turned to read the human's thoughts.

"Hmm. Nothing. I can't hear a thing." He laughed at Edward's misfortune.

"Yes. Thank you for confirming this. I, too, had trouble seeing he's memories. Mr. Kent will sure have to explain this later on as well." Aro said turning and smiling at the human.

"Carlisle just so you know, Demetri had a glass earlier and he's still standing so you know it's not a threat." I turned to Edward, asking if that was true and his silent nod relaxed me.

Carlisle takes the glass smelling it, before taking a drink. I watch with fascination as he takes his time in drinking this new kind of blood.

"Well my friend, care to share your thoughts?" Aro asks impatiently.

When I see Carlisle reaction, I stand ready, knowing this won't end peacefully.

"We already knew it can't harm vampires and it's taste is quite similar to the blood my family is used to, however I fear your apprehension is right, my friend." Making Aro's face go from sad, since he wouldn't have a reason to harm the human, to delighted to being right.

"I don't know if those who have also tasted it noticed but this blood leaves a metallic taste right after swallowing it. And that, to me, signifies there's another ingredient here, vampire's venom." Carlisle finishes.

Gasps filled the room, all eyes moving to settle on Aro, everyone not daring to move a muscle without Aro's consent.

Aro's eyes turned into a brighter red before he turned to his bothers to consult. After a few minutes he turned and addressed the crowd.

"Mr. Kent, we were open to accept your 'invention' if it were helpful to our kind. However due to the latest revelations and your uncooperative attitude we believe some measures have to be made. And you can see the difficult position you put us in can't you?" He said looking directly in his eyes.

Kent looking paler than all of us couldn't even answer, giving a nod only after Demetri pushed him.

"But, to prove we are not the merciless monsters you believe we are, we decided to give you a choice. If you help us, instead of having a terribly painful death, we can change your ending. So it's up to you. Are you going to help us and cooperate or not?"

"Yes, yes!" He exclaimed through tears.

"Great! I knew you would see things our way!" Aro said smiling.

Turning to the guards he said: "Take to his accommodations. We'll talk more later with Mr. Kent."

"Carlisle, I would like to Thank you for your help and while I know you're all in a hurry to go back I ask that you all wait in your rooms for a few minutes while I gather more information from Mr. Kent."

"Of course, my friend. We'll be there making our arrangements to go home." We took our cue to leave and walk in silence towards our rooms.

"What do we do now?" Edward whispers when we are all gather in Carlisle room.

"Well, he's obviously planning something, rather he uses us or not it will all depend on what information they will extract. I'm not comfortable with this situation at all but if we refuse to help, it will be worse. So, let's just gather our things and be ready to leave as soon as we can. I'll give Anthony a call."

While packing my things I can't help but to have a bad feeling on what we'll be ask to do. Somehow I know he'll use any method he can to not give us a choice into helping him. My phone beep's with the sound of a new text, and I smile in spite of everything when I see it's from Bella.

_Thinking about you. Be safe. Can't wait 'til you're back. Missing you always. Love you. B._

As I'm about to reply, I hear footsteps coming our way and hurry to finish my things and leave the room.

The three of us meet by Carlisle door looking up to see Jane coming our way.

"Aro would like a word before you leave. Your bags will already be at the car by the time you're done."

She turns and we follow down the halls towards where the meeting will take place.

There are fewer vampires there. Just the Volturi, Jane, Eric and Demetri.

"Carlisle, Emmett and Edward, thank you for joining us. We learned more about their operation from information the human provided us with, and, I would like to request your help once more. We learned the home base of this operation is in the city of Seattle. And we also learned they are looking for new members since a few of their collaborators have magically disappeared. " He says in a tone leaving no doubt he was the one who ordered these vampires death due to betrayal.

"So, after a very difficult talk and lot of consideration, we decided to request your help. Emmett since you fit into the characteristics of those who they're looking for, we would like it for you to infiltrate their organization in order to provide us with information we can use to plan how we'll end their gang." Oh fuck. I knew this won't be good.

The three of us looked at each other trying to come up with a way out of this situation.

"Well?" He asked looking at me

"Aro, may I talk to "Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"And if I refuse?" His eyes flickered with my reluctance but a creepy smile reached his face.

"How about a deal? You say yes, and we will stay away from Bella and her beautiful and many powers or you say no and we'll hunt her down and I'll use her as I see fit." I know my face turned to that of a beast and I had to use all my strength to hold back the growl that wanted to come out.

"Did you really think you could hide what a magnificent vampire she turned out to be from us?" He asks with a laugh.

"Emmett, son" Carlisle tried again but once again I don't let him speak.

"You'll not do anything or order anyone to hurt her? She'll be left alone forever?"

"The Volturi will not order or do anything against her. We'll stay away from her forever. And if she's harmed in any way, the responsible will be held accountable, no matter who they might be. So, do we have a deal?" He said extending his hand.

I knew I was already pushing my luck and there's really only one thing I could answer.

"Yes." Shaking his hand.

"Great. Now, we learned that they use a facility in order to select and mingle with the vampires hired to do this. They think as themselves as a fraternity so, you'll have to gain their trust and pass whatever selection process they have. Here's the ad they placed on the paper in order to lure needy vampires."

"In a few weeks we'll be in touch to see what information you have for us. How and what means you use to give us what we are looking for I don't care. Just get this done or the deal is off."

The door opened and I considered this a dismissal so I left, leaving a stunned Edward and Carlisle to catch up.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**********A/N**: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. All the mistakes are mine own.  


* * *

**BELLA POV**

"So, what do you think Bella?" I snap out of zoning out when hearing Esme's question.

"Yeah, sure whatever you want." I reply hoping that's the right answer.

Rosalie, Esme and I are gather around the living room acting as our own support group, pretending not to be thinking about the guys while distracting ourselves with plans for a new decoration Esme convenient came up with last night.

The painful smiles on their faces lets me know they know exactly where my thoughts really were but, since this was only the third time in half a hour I tuned out against Rosalie's sixth time, they don't say anything.

I can't seem to control my mind and it keeps reminding me that it's been hours since I last talked to Emmett but most of all that he still hasn't replied to my message. Which is not like Em at all. One of the things the family likes to tease us both is that whenever we get a message from each other, it's never more than a minute until the reply comes. But with this one, it's been hours and counting.

My answer seems to put the conversation back on its course until we hear a crash coming from upstairs followed by a desperate cry from Jasper.

"Alice!"

The three of us race upstairs to see what happened and when entering their room we see a frantic looking Jasper trying to calm an anxiety filled Alice.

Esme takes a sit on their bed beside Alice trying to calm her while me and Rosalie stay by the door frozen by what I'm sure is the same emotion. Fear. Fear from whatever it is Alice's seen and what it'll bring to our lives.

It takes almost an hour to calm Alice down and now we're all waiting for an explanation but I can't control myself anymore so I ask the question that's been burning in my throat.

"What happened Alice? What did you see?"

"Hmm well, let's just say the Volturi put the guys in a difficult position and they had to make a deal." She says avoiding my eyes giving me a bad feeling.

"All three of them or one of them in specific?" I ask not really wanting to know.

"Bella" she sighs "The deal involves mostly Emmett." She looks at me with sad eyes.

The sinking feeling in my stomach leaves me paralyzed as a million questions and scenarios run through my mind.

"What's the deal?" Esme asks.

"I can't say more. In a very odd situation, all three of them asked me at the same time not to say anything else. They want to tell everyone at the same time. As a family." She dry chuckles.

"And when are they coming home?" Rosalie asks

"They are already on the plane. They should arrive a little after night fall." She says

Jasper finally speaks up saying "We should respect their wishes and wait to hear what they have to say. Maybe they already have a plan on how to deal with this. We don't know what happened or if the Volturi are still keeping watch, so it's best if for now we keep up with appearances. I'll pick them up at the airport and then come home to discuss everything. Do you all agree?"

I vaguely hear yes being said but I can't seem to make my mind cooperate, I hear my name being called and turn to look at Esme who's coming closer.

"Bella, honey Are you okay? We'll deal with this… whatever it is." She says trying to comfort me.

"Hmm, Yeah Yes thank you Esme. And I agree with you Jasper. Now if you all excuse I'll go rest a bit." I say running towards my home managing to break down only after I locked the bedroom door and collapsed on the bed.

After a long time dwelling with the thoughts of what could possibly be this deal about, what will happen to Emmett and what could they have said in order to get him to agree, I remind myself this isn't me. I'm not the girl who runs in face of the unknown. I'm Bella Cullen, one of the most powerful vampires ever and if they think I'll let anyone put my mate, the love of my love in danger without doing anything but cry, they are wrong.

I'm going to fight this. I'm going to stand by my husband, knowing he had no choice in this, no matter what. We are Bella and Emmett Cullen, we'll not be cowards and wallow in misery. We'll deal with whatever this is without backing down. No one will stand in my way in order to help Emmett.

With my confidence and faith in both of us renewed, I get up, freshen up and walk back to the main house to let Jasper know, I'll be picking my husband up from the airport while he will take a second car to bring Carlisle and Edward home.

We love our family, we really do but at the end of the day, Emmett and I are a team. We'll be making a plan as such and even if this plan happens to involve someone in the family the final decision will be ours. I'm ready to fight whoever it means on this. Even Emmett, because I know he will try to protect me, and while I love him for this, this time I will not let him put all of the responsibilities or blame on his shoulders alone.

"Jasper" I call out to him while I enter the house.

"Don't worry Bella. Alice already told me. I have to admit you caught me off guard by agreeing so easily earlier. I was expecting a little fight." He says with a glint in his eyes.

"Let's just say I just needed to regroup" I reply softly.

"Besides now you can save your speech to convince Emmett." He laughs while grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah. That's a conversation I'm really looking forward to." I mutter while following him out to the garage.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! All the reviews, alerts, favorites, and quiet readers are appreciated!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**********A/N**: This one is a bit longer but I thought it would be best to put everything in the same chapter. Hope you all enjoy. All the mistakes are mine own.

* * *

**Em POV**

On the drive to the airport and throughout the whole flight the theme was silence. I kept trying to come up with how I was going to break the news to Bella and, judging the way the guys face's turned from anger to determination, they realized I really had no choice but to accept the deal and protect my mate.

"I wonder who'll pick us up." Carlisle breaks the silence.

"I don't know. I just hope Alice saw me asking her to wait until we're home to discuss what happened." I say, looking at the guys when hearing their laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing Emmett. I believe Alice must've had a strange moment seeing the three of us ask for the same thing." Edward says not controlling his amusement, while the three of us continue to laugh.

We manage to calm down just as the plan is landing and it seems that it was just what we needed to release our growing tension.

"I just got a text from Jasper saying he's waiting from me and Carlisle by the baggage claim." Edward says.

"But what about me?" I say.

"I don't know. Maybe he's making you walk home" He jokes.

Trying to maintain the light atmosphere, I jokingly gasp, slump my shoulders and hang my head walking forward hearing both of them laugh.

We meet up with Jasper and after the greetings hugs, he says:

"Alright, Edward, Carlisle you two are with me. Come on the girls are waiting at the house."

"What about me?" I ask

"Someone else is taking you home."

"Who?" I ask looking around.

"I am." I hear coming from behind us and don't even have to turn around to see who it is. The voice I would recognize anywhere, the voice I love and calms me. But at the moment I can't help but to tense up knowing what awaits me.

I put my best smiley face and turn "Hi baby!" I say but seeing how Bella's face is a mixture of sadness and anger, I feel my mood instantly fall.

I look at her shyly and whisper knowing she would hear me "I missed you."

She exhaled and relaxed walking up to me pulling me into a hug, whispering in my ear she missed me too. I couldn't control myself and lift her up out of the floor and trapping her in a bear hug.

I bury my face into her neck, inhaling her unique smells, letting the feel of having her in my arms relax and ground me. I lift my face up, letting her do the same and resting our foreheads together while looking into each other's eyes. After a few moments I capture her lips in a hungry kiss, probably a little inappropriate for a public place, but after these days apart I don't really care and judging on how she's kissing me back she doesn't care either.

We only break apart when the sound of throats being cleared enter this fog we seem to have surrounding us. I take an unnecessary breath and open my eyes noticing hers are still closed.

"I love you" I say and not a moment later her eyes open and she replies:

"I love you too."

"Well, great seeing you too Bella." Carlisle jokes and it draws chuckles from everyone.

"Hey guys." Bella says blushing and going to hug Carlisle and Edward.

"You both were missed too. Especially by Rose and Esme." She jokes back

"Who will probably kill me once Alice tells them how long we've been standing here talking when I could be taking you back home." Jasper joins the fun and we walk towards both cars.

"We'll see you two later." Edward says when they all enter Jasper's car.

I turn to Bella and extend my hand, silently asking for the key.

"You're kidding right? I'm glad you're back, Emmett Cullen but I'm still mad and you have some explaining to do. I'm driving and don't make your situation worse by arguing." She says getting in the front seat.

I inhale, preparing myself for the hardest part of this whole thing, convincing Bella I was right at taking the deal, and get in the car.

After a few moments into the drive, I wisely stay silence until Bella says something. She parks the car on the road leading to what I consider our personal garden, the field that holds most of our memories and looks at me after opening her door. I take my cue and follow her down the path. We reach the trees and I can't take any longer. I can take her anger, her disappointment and her screams but not her silence.

"Bella, honey…" I try

"Don't. Don't even start with the excuses." She turns to me and continues.

"I'm trying really hard to control myself and listen to you otherwise you'll stay in that stop listening to my rant for two days straight." I cringe at how calm she's talking knowing it means it's worse than I thought.

"I want you to explain to me what the deal is. I wanna know what were you thinking Emmett. Were you thinking about the repercussions at all? And why didn't answer my text? Do you know how worried I was?" She raises her voice but calms down when she looks at me.

I rub my neck not knowing where to start.

She raises an eyebrow and I know it's in my best interest to start explaining.

"The reason they called Carlisle was because it came to their attention the fact that there was a market of this artificial blood going on. They already knew it couldn't harm vampires but they wanted Carlisle's help in order to confirm what they were using to produce it." She nods her attention and I go on.

"After drinking it, Carlisle said that they were using, in addition to blood from animals, blood from vampires as well. Wait let me finish before saying something please." I say when noticing she was going to interrupt me.

"We were dismissed while they interrogated the human who was selling around their city. We were packing our stuff and I was replying your text we were called back. I promise I was going to do it, I was! I know how worried you must have been and I'm so so sorry! It's just after our other meeting I figured it was best to talk to you in person. I'm sorry. I never meant for you to worry so much. It will never happen again. I promise." I say vehemently knowing that was one of my worst mistakes.

"Okay." She says, her voice cracking, I move forward to hug her but she tells me to go on.

"Okay, hmm, well when we got there they said they had learned that the base of the operation was in Seattle. So again they "asked" for our help, saying I was physically the type they were looking for. They wanted me to use the ad and infiltrated their organization in order to gain the information needed to end them. I was going to refuse but then Aro offered the deal."

"Which was?" And I'm happy she's at least calmer and asking questions.

"Our efforts to hide your powers weren't exactly successful and Aro said if I agreed they would stay away from you, they wouldn't order any harm your way. You would be left alone forever. If I refused, they would hunt you and use you as theirs." A growl escapes with just thinking about my Bella being use in any way.

"So I said Yes." I end and wait.

"You didn't even think to let me know? You just made the decision by yourself and that was it. What? You wanted to prove you were the big tough vampire who needed to protect his delicate and naïve wife?" She rants and I can't control myself any longer.

"WHAT? That's not it and you know it!" My voice thunders over hers as I'm not able to hold my frustration together. She looks shocked and since I don't want to let my temper get more out of hand, which would cause a bigger and unnecessary argument, I look around for a tree and punch it repeatedly until it falls and I'm calmer.

Bella knowing me the way she does, she knew what and why I was doing that and when I'm done I turn to find her sitting on a rock pensively. I go closer and kneel in front of her taking her hands and looking right into her eyes.

"Bella, honey, I won't deny I'm possessive and sometimes overprotective, but you're **mine**. You're my best friend, my wife and my mate. I try my best to keep it under control but I won't ever apologize for being this way and you know this from our start. But this was not about me thinking you are helpless and weak, because we both know I've never felt that way and it's no secret you're more powerful and capable than me. Everyone knows without you I wouldn't even be able to find clothes that fit me. " I say that with a grin trying to get a smile from her, remembering the time I bought clothes only to have them rip two days later. She fixed that by taking me to this store that sold clothes for someone my size.

I get my smile and her hand moves to comb through my hair so I continue.

"I won't apologize for the deal because I would do it over and over again if it meant keeping you, us safe. Even if they don't keep their side of the deal, it stills buys us time to prepare. And on the issue of letting you know, what you expected me to do? Say: "Oh Aro, wait just a minute while I call her and ask?" He would have laugh and said I had taken too long. Sometimes we just have to act and I thought we both trusted each other in regards to the decisions we make." I rub her thighs signalizing I'm done and looking for a reaction.

"You're right. I do trust you and I understand you had no choice. I'm sorry for saying that. I know that you know I'm not helpless and sometimes you even remind me of how strong I really am. It's just, we're a team and usually our decisions are made after we talked and you didn't even let me know after. And I'm upset I wasn't there to help you. Next time just say something, okay? Even if just a text saying, "Something happened, we need to talk." She finishes trying to get me to see things from her side.

"Okay. I'm sorry. And I will. But hey, we're still a team. This doesn't change that okay? Nothing will ever change that. And for the record I'm glad you weren't there. If you were, I'm willing to bet that the situation around how the deal was made would have been very different, and I don't mean in a good way." I want to move for a hug and kiss but since she doesn't move, I keep fidgeting.

"So we're good? Cause I really want a kiss." Patience is not my forte.

She laughs while whispering "Yes."

I wrap my arms around her waist and take her lips first in a loving reassuring way, but the kiss grows in passion as the seconds go by, and we make up for all the nights and time apart.

**Bella POV**

I don't even know how long it's been since we kissed and made up, in every possible way, and ended up lying on the ground where we remain. Since our clothes were completely shredded, Emmett's wearing just his boxers while I'm wearing his torn up shirt that covers up to my thighs, with my head on his chest, just enjoying our closeness, much like we do at nights.

I don't want to bring it up but knowing we have no choice.

"So did you think of a plan yet?" I ask.

"Not really. I thought we could come up with one together." He says tightening his hold on me. "Since I have their address and the ad, I thought I would go, look around first see how everything is and then try to infiltrate by saying I found their ad. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy if you think I'll let you go alone." I say, sitting up to look at him.

He moves to sits so we're face to face.

"I agree, I can't study their place alone and I'll need eyes outside later on but, I really think I need to go alone first at least while I gain their trust. I would look weird if we all got there together, especially after they find out their friend is dead."

I sigh and say "I guess you're right. It would look suspicious. But promise me you won't go all macho, that you'll try to take one of us with you when you can."

"I promise. I'm doing this for us and I'll never lose sight of that, I won't be blindsided by my need to do it all alone. Besides nothing says we won't be together at nights, so you'll have all the time you want to put some sense in me." He ends with a cheesy wink and in a flirty way.

I laugh and move to straddle his lap "Oh really?" I flirt back

"Oh yeah. Do you really think I will be able to survive more time apart? Do you not know your husband, woman? I have needs only you fulfill." He jokes and moves to kiss me.

"I know my husband very well. And he knows he has an amazing wife who can keep up with his long stamina." I tease knowing he won't resist me.

He growls and kisses me, the sound of both our phones beeping reminds us we need to report back to the family, but we don't break the kiss, at least not until Emmett, being Emmett, tickles me until I'm laughing and squirming trying to move out of his holds.

"Oh no you don't!" He says as I get away and run, while me runs after me.

We keep joking, laughing and playing around for a few moments and it's just what we need to release our tension.

"I think it's time we go back, Em." I say.

"No. I don't want to." He pouts, looking like a little kid.

"Come on big guy." I say taking his hand and dragging him for a few moments before he drops the act, wraps his arm around my shoulders and we make our way back to the car together.

* * *

**Again thank you all for reading! All the reviews, alerts, favorites, and quiet readers are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

******A/N**: I'm so sorry. I have no excuses. I had the chapter written up but after reading it, decided to change a few things so I had to write everything again. I'll try to keep my updates regularly from now on. Hope anyone is still there and you enjoy. All the mistakes are mine own.

* * *

**EM POV**

When we get to the house, the family is already gathered in the dining room, their conversation stopping when we walk in.

"Hey, everyone." I say, making my way to hug Esme, Rosalie and Alice.

"We already filled everyone on the situation, Emmett." Jasper says, not beating around the bush.

"Okay. And what do you guys think?" I ask, moving back to my original place, standing beside Bella.

"We haven't reached that part yet. Did the two of you think of a plan? " Carlisle asks. I nod, thinking about everything Bella and I talked about earlier today.

"Hmm. I agree, Emmett." Edward says, grabbing my attention and I nod my appreciation. Since the rest of family is still in the dark, I explain:

"Well, we, Bella and I, agreed that before I move to infiltrate their operation, it's best to scout the place. So we know exactly what we're dealing with and with how many. Like a recon mission." I say the last part thinking of all my games, but I manage to contain my excitement not to upset Bella even more.

Everyone seems to agree but after a thoughtful moment Carlisle continues "And did you two come up with an actual plan for how we'll proceed after scouting?" We look at each other for a moment before she says: "Well, no but…"

"But I was planning on improvising. " I cut her off, making her turn to me sharply and with narrowed eyes.

"It's too risky, Emmett." Esme exclaims, apparently echoing the sentiment of everyone else.

"I know, I know. But you guys know I work better naturally and since we are on a time limit, I don't want to waste it coming up with a plan." I say trying to prove my point, while caressing Bella's arms in a reassuring way.

"Perhaps, Emmett is right. Even after our recon, we won't know what to expect. Maybe it is best to go with the flow." Jasper says, his military experience silencing everyone.

Bella lets out a sigh "But it can't hurt to have a plan just in case something goes wrong." she says in a final tone, not leaving room to discussion.

"I agree. Tomorrow all of you will go scout their place, and when you get back, we'll work out a plan that fills everyone's needs; one not about how you'll act Emmett, but one to guide our actions in case this becomes a rescue operation." Carlisle says, finishing our talk and dismissing the family for the night.

I take Bella's hand into mine and lead her back home, prepared to spend the whole night showing my love and reassuring everything will be alright.

* * *

I jump roof to roof on my way to the building we selected as our rendezvous. As I get near, I spot Edward on my side, on the other side of the street, and after noticing he spotted me too, I propose a race by raising my hand and when he copies me, I know he accepted the challenge and take off running faster.

When I'm approaching our destination, I see everyone is already there. It's just missing the two of us. I see Edward speeding up and try to catch up but I end up losing our little game.

"Haha I win!" Edward celebrates, mocking me. I pout and notice the others are trying not to laugh.

"Whatever, we didn't even bet on anything." I say, trying to save some of my dignity. He stops and looks at me for a moment "I'll find a way to collect." He says with his annoying smirk.

Bella comes up to me saying, "Ah, sorry baby. Next time you'll get him." She kisses me as an incentive.

"I'll lose next time too if that's my reward." I tell her. She giggles and settles in my arms.

Jasper, as always, is the one to bring everyone back on track: "So, I spotted 5 vampires in what it looked like a game room. What about you guys?"

Alice hesitates for a moment, after glancing at Bella, but replies: "I saw what it looked like a kitchen and next to it there's a room filled with freezers. But both rooms were empty."

Bella tenses in my arms after hearing Alice's confession, and I squeeze her tighter.

Rosalie is next and says: "In my section there was a garage with a few cars and the entry. Like Alice's, there wasn't anyone near but in both places there's a security code keypad and cameras facing the doors."

Edward smiles, proud of his mate's thorough job, and says: "I saw 4 vampires and 1 human, a man, walking through a hall into a room but it didn't have any windows so I couldn't see what was in it. I couldn't read what the human was thinking but the vampires all had broken thoughts, like they couldn't put a sentence together. So I don't know what happened in that room."

After a moment of silence, I have to nudge Bella to pull her out of her thoughts, so she can share what she saw.

"Sorry guys." She shakes her head a bit and continues "I saw 6 vampires having what it looked like a very animated conversation with 2 humans, both guys. They looked like they were friends really. They were joking and everything. All vampires were having a drink and there was nothing special about the room, just some chairs and sofas."

It's finally my turn to end the results of our scouting 'mission': "I saw 2 humans, 1 guy and 1 girl, working in what it looked like it was a lab. They weren't talking so I couldn't find out what they were doing."

"So, the final count is 15 vampires and 5 humans. We can come back tomorrow to see if this number continues the same but, so far, this is looking like a piece of cake, huh Emmett?" Jasper says, grinning.

Not wanting to upset Bella, I simply say: "We'll see how tomorrow goes."

**Bella POV**

Since we learned and confirmed that there were indeed only a maximum of 20 people, both vampire and human, in the warehouse, we finalized the details of what we would do.

It was decided that Emmett would rent a loft alone to act as his house, in order not to attract anyone to the family, in case he was followed. He will go meet everyone, return to the loft and after making sure he wasn't followed, would return home to regroup with us. This will be his new routine.

The rest we'll know as it goes.

I can't say I'm not nervous but after spending the last few nights talking and making sure Emmett won't do anything stupid, that he'll do his best to act safely, I just have to trust him.

I know everyone noticed I've been spacing out more than usual, that Emmett and I have been clingier than ever, something no one thought it was possible, and that we are spending all the time we have left alone, just the two of us. I'm grateful they understand and don't comment.

Right now, we are packing some of Emmett's things to take to the loft. We both work quietly, me knowing if I open my mouth, I'll beg Emmett not to go, and Emmett, letting me have my moment. Though I noticed he's been looking over constantly so I know he'll want to talk soon.

"Bells?" He timidly breaks our silence, making his way over to me.

"Hmm" I reply, not looking at him, knowing I would lose control over my emotions.

He sighs and grabs my waist, turning me into him even as I struggle against it. I can't hold back any longer and just scream, punching his chest.

"Damn it, Emmett! Why did you have to say yes? We could have found a way to deal with them! Why do you always have to be the hero?" Our home is shaking with my screams and my out of control powers. He takes my anger and my punches, keeping me wrapped in his embrace. When I finally feel I've let out all the emotions I was keeping in, I sag against him and I am immediately molded to his body by his arms.

"I-I don't know what I'll do if anything happens. I won't survive without you." I exhale, knowing if I could breathe, I would be having a panic attack. He kisses my forehead, my cheeks and my lips, saying over and over how sorry he is.

We move to the bed, me on my back with his scent surrounding me. His blue eyes staring at me in the way only they know how and says:" I promise to come back every night to you. I promise to spend all my days thinking of you. I'm doing this for us, for our future. I promise not to try to be the hero. I wouldn't survive without you either. And even though my heart doesn't beat, it is yours. It belongs to you now and forever. You can't imagine how much I'm hurting but I have to protect you, us. I'll miss you every second of my days. I love you, Bella. Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" He ends his speech, making me feel like my frozen heart skipped a beat.

"No, Em. Never." I reply, caressing his face.

"Then trust my promises. I'll never break any vow I make. I love you so much." He takes my hand into his, kissing my knuckles.

"Show me, Em" He takes my words into action and we spend the whole night making love, Emmett demonstrating, through his touches and kisses, how much I am loved. We stay wrapped up in each other until it's time to leave.

When we enter the house hand in hand to find the family reunited in the living room, sadness takes over and no one is willing to make the first move. Emmett takes an unnecessary breath and places his backpack on the floor, squeezing my hand before letting go. Jasper is the second to move and slide forward meeting Emmett half way in a guy's hug, the two of them whispering secrets the rest of us can't hear. Alice wraps Emmett into a long hug, only letting go after reassurances from Jasper and Emmett he will be safe. Edward is next in line, grabbing Emmett into a fierce hug saying "Take care, brother". Rosalie kisses him on the cheek before moving into Edward's embrace.

Emmett turns towards Carlisle and Esme, extending his hand saying "Dad", Carlisle steps up grabbing his hand and moving them to a hug replying "Stay safe son. See you tonight." Esme remains unmoved until Emmett opens his arms in which she moves into while kissing his cheek, making him promise to be careful.

All the girls huddled together as he makes his way back to me. When he finally looks into my eyes, with all the love his for me shinning through, and whispers a "Babe", I cling to him, kissing him with all my love and demanding he live up to his promises.

He kisses me back with the same intensity, silently vowing to come back safe. We stay united in our hug for as long as we can, but when I hear his strong voice say "I love you", I know time has come. I look into his eyes, leaving no doubt when I say "I love you too". He kisses me once more before moving to pick up his backpack and speeding out of the house.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! All the reviews, alerts, favorites, and quiet readers are appreciated!**


End file.
